staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 czerwca 1990
Program 1 7.45 Program dnia 7.50 "Tydzień na działce" 8.20 "Na zdrowie" - program rekreacyjny 8.40 "Ziarno" - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 "Drops" - magazyn dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz film z serii "Heidi" (25 i 26 - ost.) 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 "Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność" - program wojskowy 11.05 Film dokumentalny 11.35 "Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń" 12.05 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce" - francuski program satelitarny przedstawia 14.10 "Nad Niemnem, Piną i Prypecią" (7) - Wołczyn 14.35 "Rewizja nadzwyczajna" 15.05 Portrety: "Jan Salomon czyli portret portretu" - film dok. Stefan Szlachtycza 16.00 'Butik" 16.30 Teleexpress 16.45 Studio Italia '90 - 1/8 finału 19.00 Dobranoc: "Maurycy i Hawranek" 19.10 "Z kamera wśród zwierząt" - poczta ZOO 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Telewizja Chlapkowice" - program satyryczny 20.45 Studio Italia '90 - 1/8 finału 22.55 7 dni - Świat 23.25 Recital grupy wokalnej Vox 23.45 Życie jest fraszką 23.55 Telegazeta i jutro w programie 24.00 XXVII Krajowy Festiwal Polskiej Piosenki Opole '90 - Wspomnij mnie - piosenki lat 20-tych i 30-tych Program 2 11.45 "Konkurs 5-ciu milionów" - współzawodnictwo sportowe szkół podstawowych 12.30 "Czas akademicki" - katolicki nurt stowarzyszeń akademickich 13.00 "Bariery" 13.25 Program dnia 13.30 Zwierzęta świata - "Goryl" (2) - serial przyrodniczy prod. USA 13.55 "Klub midi" - nowa generacja instrumentów elektronicznych 14.15 "Baranów" - film dok. 14.25 "Spektrum" 14.40 "Morskie rozmaitości" - gdziekolwiek dopełni się twój los... - podróż sentymentalna 15.05 "Meandry architektury" - Żywe projekty 15.30 Reportaż 16.00 Program publicystyki kulturalnej 17.00 "Bruce Forsyth specjal's" - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Odeon" na antenie "Dwójki" - Banaco; Nałogi polskie; Dziś wieczór komedia 19.15 Mrożek - relacja z festiwalu w Krakowie 19.30 Wzgórze godziwego życia - reportaż 20.00 Capella Gedanensis "Live" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Ostatnie dni Pattona", cz.1 - film fabularny prod. USA, 1986, reż. Delbert Mann 23.05 Komentarz dnia 23.10 Brunona Miecugowa "Duchy polskie" - Duch miłości bliźniego 23.15 Program na niedzielę BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Pure Maths: Dodecahedral Group 7.05 Data Models and Databases 7.30 Playdays 7.50 Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 10.52 Weather With Ian McCaskill 10.55 Grandstand 11.00 Cricket 13.00 News 13.10 Motor racing 13.40 Cricket 13.55 Racing 14.10 Tennis 14.25 Racing 14.35 Tennis 14.55 Racing 15.05 Tennis 15.30 Racing 15.45 Tennis/Cricket; Cricket: Second Test. England v New Zealand 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Bugs Bunny 17.30 The Flying Doctors 18.15 That's Showbusiness 18.45 The Les Dennis Laughter Show 19.15 Takeover Bid 19.45 World Cup Grandstand 22.00 News and Sport; Weather 22.20 Casualty 23.10 Enigma 0.50 Weather 0.55 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: Networks and Matrices 7.15 Care in the Community 7.40 Geology: Interpreting Sediments 8.05 Fundamentals of Computing 8.30 All Change for System X 8.55 Learning through Interactive Video 9.20 Religion: Sikhs in Britain 9.45 Measure for Measure: Workshops 10.10 Images: Lens Design 10.35 Sugar Takes Root 11.00 Managing Schools: The Power of the Purse 11.25 The Evolution of Plant. Breeding Systems 11.50 Open Lecture: Teaching and Research 12.15 Special Education in Norway 12.40 Piaget in Perspective 13.05 Education: From Theory to Therapy 13.30 Modernism: Bolshevik Art 13.55 Culture and Belief in Europe, 1450-1600 14.20 Housing in Birmingham 14.45 Mahabharat 15.25 It Started in Naples 17.00 Cricket: Second Test. England v New Zealand from Lord's 18.30 Astor Piazzolla - Tango Nuevo 19.15 NewsView 20.00 Theatre Night: Othello 23.40 Cricket: Second Test. England v New Zealand from Lord's 0.10 Tennis 0.55 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Programmes 9.25 Australian Rules Football 10.30 Listening Eye 11.00 Check Out 11.30 Wagon Train 12.30 California Offbeat 13.00 Equinox 14.00 Film: Pick a Star 15.25 Film: Thanks a Million 17.05 Brookside Omnibus 18.00 Right to Reply 18.30 Gallery 19.00 The World This Week 20.00 Kingdom of the Deep 21.00 thirtysomething 22.00 Film: Au Hasard Balthazar 23.50 Burning Embers 0.50 Film: Encore 2.30 Closedown